megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kazushi Miyamoto
Kazushi Miyamoto is a non-player character in Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Supporting Character; Chariot Arcana Social Link *''Persona 3 Portable'' (F): Minor Character **''Persona 3 (Manga): Cameo **Persona 3 The Movie: Cameo Design Kazushi has short, spiky black hair and darkish grayish brown eyes. He is never seen wearing the school uniform of Gekkoukan High School, but instead a gray athletic uniform. If the player chooses to join the Swim team, he wears a navy speedo with a badge on the left side of Gekkoukan High; Track team, he wears a gray tanktop and shorts with red lines; and if the player chooses the Kendo Team he wears a standard outfit with a dark navy , and . Personality He first seems to be tough, serious, and focused, but is a friendly student who always works hard on the coming competition while keeping his secret about his knee injury to his other team members. He is also referred to as a 'pure soul' by Junpei when he reveals that he doesn't know what a maid is. Biography ''Persona 3 Kazushi is a member of any of the three Sports Team that the main character joins. He is a determined sports freak who is aiming for the team championship trophy, which he says is done for the sake of his nephew. After establishing his trust with the protagonist, Kazushi reveals that he is suffering from some sort of knee problem, but asks the protagonist to keep it a secret, determined not to let the problem interfere with his training. Ignoring the pain, Kazushi continues training, but find that he could not keep up with other teammates' progress. Angered at this predicament, Kazushi finally pushed his knee to the limit, to the point that if he continues with his training, he might not be able to walk at all. Finally, with the protagonist's urging he decided to tell the team about his injuries, pull out of the championship and go to the hospital for surgery. After spending some time at the hospital, Kazushi's knee injuries have healed. He admitted that all he did was nothing more but for his own pride. He promised to do better for the championships next year, and resolved to listen to other people's advice. ''Persona 3 Portable'' If the player chooses to play as the female protagonist, the Chariot arcana Social Link, while still sports related, is replaced by Rio Iwasaki. Kazushi still makes many appearances throughout the game in the female storyline, usually alongside Yuko Nishiwaki (such as during the sports retreat to Yasoinaba in early August) or Kenji Tomochika (during the school trip to Kyoto in November). Many references are still made to the male protagonist's Social Link events, namely his injured knee. ''Persona 3 The Movie'' Spring of Birth In the movie, Kazushi makes a few appearances; he is first seen alongside Kenji comforting Junpei after he failed the mid-exam, and then later seen doing kendo training with Makoto and the other members. Midsummer Knight's Dream He and Kenji appears briefly in the hallway of September. Falling Down Kazushi and Kenji are seen again where they arrive a cafe where Makoto and Ryoji part time there in November. Winter of Rebirth Kazushi is seen complaining about the lack of motivation the members of the kendo club have their practice and how Yuko leaves practice earlier. Gallery Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Chariot Arcana